


Just One Weekend

by kablack



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:28:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29952723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kablack/pseuds/kablack
Summary: "You will give him forever. Give me this weekend. Stay with me and just be Jake and Bells this 3 days, after that we will say goodbye"Two weeks before the wedding Bella can´t handle the separation from Jacob, can one weekend change anything? COMPLETE
Relationships: Jacob Black/Bella Swan
Kudos: 3





	Just One Weekend

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first lenguage so I apologize for the grammar mistakes.  
> I hope you enjoy this work, and any opinion is welcome  
> Twilight belong to Stephanie Meyer

Just one weekend

BPOV

It´s been six weeks since the battle with Victoria and the newborns. The wedding is a couple of weeks away and I´m freaking out. I never wanted to get married this young, but is Edward condition to change me himself. And that´s all I want to. I want to spend the rest of the eternity with him and his family.  
Then why I´m freaking out? I´m scared of the change for sure, I´m not a masochist looking for the excruciating pain that the Cullen describe. But surprisingly that is not my biggest worry. I´m more worried about Charlie and Renné, they need to think that their only daughter died, that´s going to be so painful for them! Just to think about it makes me cry. I can really let my parents go forever?  
And there´s my Best Friend/Werewolf who save my life countless times/Man that I also love situation. I miss Jacob terribly. I dream about him almost every night since the battle. I tried to call him a couple of times, but Billy told me that it was better if I leave him alone, that I was hurting him too much. Charlie also told me that he was in bad shape. Jacob pain hurts me like my own, the thought of him suffering is unbearable.  
Every day in the shower I cry until the water gets cold. Is the only place when I can mourn my relationship with Jacob. Edward stays with me every night, and the night of the battle he hold me the whole night while I cried for another man. That wasn´t fair to him, so I don´t let him to see me hurting because of Jake. But, since I dream about him a lot I´m not sure if I´ve been saying his name in my sleep. That make feel guilty because I know that it will cause Edward pain and I don´t want to hurt him either. God! My life is such a disaster! I´m getting married in two weeks, I should be happy about it and thinking only in my fiancée.  
Today is Friday and we were free from school for some teacher conference. The Cullen went to hunt for the weekend and Charlie is away fishing with Billy, so I´m alone at my house wallowing in all this mess.  
I walk for the house thinking the whole morning. Out of an impulse I took my keys and ran to the door. I drove as fast as I could to La Push just in case. Alice promised me to stop watching my future and give my space. I hope that´s the case because I don´t want them cutting their trip if Edward freak out about me going to the Rez.  
I was so nervous about seeing Jacob, we hadn´t talk in weeks. I didn´t even know if he hates me or want to see me. But it was too late to chicken out. I parked my truck in front of the small red house that I felt like home. I ran to the door and knocked, no answer. Jake wasn´t home, I almost cry of disappointment, but I had a hunch. I walked to the beach and to our driftwood. He was sitting there watching the waves with a pensive look in his beautiful brown eyes. I stayed there, looking at him, trying to muster the courage to approach him.  
“What do you want Bella?” He said drily still watching the sea. Off course he heard me coming!  
“Hi Jake! I…I wanted to… see you” I stumbled  
He look at me then and it broke my heart. He had huge dark circles around his eyes, his hair was disheveled and his eyes were so dark and hunted.  
“Oh Jake! I´m so sorry!” I walked to him and hugged his waist. He put his arms around me like a reflex but they were loose.  
“Why are you here Bella?” He pushed sounding exhausted.  
“I told you, I´m wanted to see you. I have missed you so much! Jake”  
“You missed me, ugh? Just not enough.” He stated letting his arms fall.  
“You hate me, don´t you?” I said stepping back to see his face.  
He laugh without humor “Hate you? I wish!”  
We look to the ocean in silence for a few minutes. “Mr. Sparkles know that you are here?” He asked without looking at me.  
“No, he is hunting with his family for the weekend. They will be back Monday afternoon”. I said softly.  
“So, you were alone and bored and then remember about me. That really flattering.”  
“Is not like that Jake!” I cried.  
“So, enlighten me. How is it, exactly?” His voice was harsh.  
“Jake, you have no idea how much I have missed you! I think about you every day! It´s killing me to know that you are hurting and that is me the one who hurt you!” I threw my hands in the air trying to make him understand.  
“I miss you too, Bella, every day. But that doesn´t change anything”. He stood up and started to walk to his house. “You should leave, you being here only hurt us more”.  
When I saw him leave I felt my soul leaving my body! Was I taking the right decision? How could hurt this bad if I was?  
“Jake, wait!” I ran after him “Tell me what I can do to make this better?” I said following him inside his house.  
“Bella, you don’t have to worry about me! I´ll be fine eventually. I´m leaving in a couple of weeks anyway.”  
“You are leaving? Where?”  
“I´m going to stay with Rebecca and Solomon in Hawaii. I´ll finish school there and I´ll apply to Maui College” He explained  
“What about the pack? Is Sam letting you go? What about Billy?” The thought of him leaving made me sick.  
“Yeah, we talk about it. Now that the threat of Victoria is over the Rez doesn´t need so many wolves. And Paul imprinted on Rachel, so she is coming back home to stay and take care of dad”.  
“I will never see you again?” And there it was the whole in my chest, only ten times bigger.  
“You would never see me again anyway. Honestly Bella, what did you think? That you´ll marry the leech, they change you into a monster and we will all be friends?”  
“I can´t do this! I can´t lose you forever!”  
“You didn´t lose me. You gave me up for Male Tinker Bell. Is completely different!” He sighed defeated. “Please leave Bella. I hope you have a nice life… or dead in this case”. His eyes were full of tears as he turned to his room.  
“Jake, please don´t do this! We can´t leave things like this between us! Tell me what I can do. Tell me what you want from me.”  
“I want you Bella! That´s the only thing I want and you can´t give it to me” I was sobbing so hard that I had trouble breathing. His eyes softened “Come on honey, don´t cry like that. You know that I can´t take it” He stepped closer to me and pulled me to him. I cried against his chest and he let me.  
“Ok, I tell you what” He said in a sweet voice “I know that you are going to marry him, and there´s nothing I can do to stop it. So, you will give him forever. Give me this weekend. Stay with me and just be Jake and Bells this 3 days, after that we will say goodbye. What do you think?”  
I knew that it was wrong to stay with Jake if I was engaged with Edward, but the mere thought of never seeing him again was too painful to leave. But what it means for us to spend the weekend together? What was he expecting? As usual it seem like Jacob could read my thoughts.  
“I don´t mean anything when I say that you stay with me” He said in a rush “You will stay in the twins room, we just spend time like before all this mess. Walking at the beach, watching movies and talking, that´s all”.  
“Ok, I´ll stay” I said surprising myself.  
“You will? Great” He smiled my smile and my heart swelled. I hadn´t see that smile in ages. “You need for me to take you home to pick some clothes up?” He offered.  
“No, I have clothes in my truck from the last time I have a sleepover with Alice”. He roll his eyes but made no comment.  
“Come on, I´ll help you with that” He walked with me to my truck and took the backpack from behind the sits. We walk back inside and he put my bag at Rachel´s and Becca´s room. “What do you want to do” He asked smiling at me.  
“Well, I´m kinda hungry. Maybe we can cook something. Do you have everything to make homemade pizza?” I was hungry, but I also wanted to cook for him. He seem like he had lost a lot of weight, and I felt so guilty.  
“Yeah, I think so. Let me check” He walk to the kitchen and I followed him. He opened the fridge while I opened the cabinets. “I don´t have pizza cheese, mozzarella would do?” His voice muffled from inside the fridge.  
“Yeap, mozzarella is fine”. I took the flour, eggs and other ingredients to make the crust. We worked talking and laughing like we used to. He told me how annoyed he was with Paul and Rachel imprint. Rachel decided to move home after the imprint and she went back to Washington to pack her things and finish some business before move home permanently. She would be back on August 15th and Jake will leave a couple of days later, because they didn´t want for Billy to be alone. I felt a twinge at my chest at the perspective of him leaving for ever. But I was leaving to, so it was selfish of me to pretend otherwise.  
While the pizza was in the oven I excused myself to go outside and send a text.  
´Edward, I´m ok. I will be turning of my phone for the weekend. In case that you try to reach me please don´t freak out. I´ll be fine and I see you on Monday. Love you´  
I went back inside and Jacob gave an inquisitive look. “I going to turn off my phone, so I was letting him know that I´m ok or he´ll freak out”  
“Did you tell him that you are here?”  
“No, I don´t want him breaking the treaty to come after me. I will tell him Monday when they came back”. I explained to him  
“Ok, I tell you what, let´s not talk about him, or any of them until you leave, deal?” He offer his hand.  
“Deal” I said shaking it. He pull me to a bear hug and I got lost in his warm and strong arms. We stay like this for a while. The oven alarm make us jump. We both laugh and went to the kitchen.  
Jacob put the pizza at the counter and took the pizza cutter. “Oh no, you are not going to cut the pizza! Last time you made a mess.” I took the cutter “Give me that. You can bring the plates and get some juice”.  
“Jeez, Bells! You think I can handle something so difficult like bringing the plates and pour juice in glasses?” He joked.  
“I´ll take my chances” I said sourly.  
We took our dinner to the couch to see a movie. I was so exhausted from the rollercoaster of emotion of the day, so I barely finish the movie without yawning. Jacob chuckled “You should get ready for bed honey, you are beat!”  
“Yeah, you right”.  
He stood up to take the plates to the kitchen kissing my forehead. “Good night Bells” His warm breath made me shiver and my heart skipped a beat.  
I took my pajamas and my toothbrush from my bag and went to the bathroom. 5 minutes later I was in bed and as soon as my head touched the pillow I was sleep.  
I was in the clearing where Victoria and the newborns attacked. Leah in wolf form was cornering a girl with red eyes, another one came from behind her and a russet wolf jumped between them to help Leah. The second vampire took him by the side and crush him.  
I could hear the bones breaking in a loud crack. The russet wolf let out a howl that pierce my ears and fall heavily in the ground. His breathing was shallow and suddenly there was a boy instead of the wolf, the pain made him phased back. The vampire came to him a hit his chest so hard that the boy let out a strangled sound and the breathing stopped. I screamed and run to him, to my Jacob. His beautiful brown eyes were open and completely empty´.  
I felt a strong set of arms around me, it was dark and I wasn´t at my room. “Bella, wake up! Is just a nightmare!” The arms shook me. I open my eyes and see the same brown eyes looking at me with so much love and worry. I was crying so hard that my throat hurt.  
“Shhh, I´m here Bells. You are fine” He kissed my hair and hold me tightly. I put a hand in his heart needing to confirm that it was beating. He sound was soothing and slowly I stopped crying. “You want to tell me about it?” He said stroking my head gently.  
“We were at the clearing with the newborns and then one came to you and… and…” I threw my arms at his neck hiding my face in his neck. “I can lose you Jake, I was so scared!”  
“Bells, look at me, I´m right here. I´m fine”. His words were soft and soothing, but I knew that I will lose him anyway. After a while I stooped sobbing, he remove himself gently from me trying to stand up. “I should go back to bed”.  
“Can you stay with me please? And hold me?” I asked. I felt a little guilty but I couldn´t be away from him.  
“Are you sure?” He asked gingerly.  
“Yes, please! I need to know that you are ok.”  
“Sure, sure” He climb up to bed and pull me into his arms. His warm and scent calmed me and I fell sleep with my hand at his heart enjoying the beating.  
Next morning I woke up in Jacob´s arms. I was so warm and felt so safe. I wanted to stay there forever. He stir and pulled me closer to him and I snugged at his chest and fall back sleep.  
When I woke up later he was awake, and watching me with an odd look in his eyes. “What?” I asked stretching like a cat.  
“Nothing” He blushed. That´s weird, Jacob never blush.  
“Tell me! What were you thinking?”  
“You don´t want to know” He said in a hurry  
“Oh” I blushed  
“No, no, no. It was nothing dirty! I swear” He blushed again.  
“Ok, then tell me” I pushed.  
He sighed “Remember when I got hurt at the battle?” I flinched “You told me how you pictured our lives together. I´ve been thinking a lot in that lately” He said in a whisper “How I pictured our lives if we were together”.  
“Tell me, please” Maybe it was masochist to think in what could have been, but I needed to hear it.  
He took a deep breath “I picture our wedding at the beach, you in a simple white dress, bare food, with our dads, the pack and your friends from school. Us going to college together and coming back here after. You teaching English at the Rez School and me fixing cars at my own shop. We live in a cute cottage and we have dinner there every night. You with a big belly, smiling at me. Us with a couple of toddlers at the beach, and Billy and Charlie teaching them how to fish. Growing old and having grandchildren”. My face has tears flowing and so do his.  
“Jake…” My voice full of pain.  
“I told you that you didn´t want to know” He said softly.  
I hugged him tight, never wanting to let him go.  
“I´m sorry, I need to take some air” He said leaving the room. I heard the front door open and close.  
I stayed there for a while thinking. I finally got up and went to the bathroom. I took a shower and brushed my teeth. When I was ready I stepped in the kitchen to make us some breakfast. Fifteen minutes later Jacob came back. He looked better. “Breakfast will be ready in ten minutes” I said to him.  
“Thanks, Bells! I´ll take a quick shower, then”  
We ate in silence glancing each other often. The images that Jacob described me running on my mind. We finished and clean the kitchen.  
“Do you want to go to the beach? Or watch a movie? Or ride the bikes?” Jacob offered.  
“If it is the same to you I prefer to stay here and watch a movie”  
“Ok, how about the Da Vinci Code?”  
“Sure”, I really wasn´t interested in what movie we watch. I just needed for him to hold me in the couch.  
We sit and he pulled me to him and started the movie. There was nothing different from the other many times that we had watched movies together. But at the same time it was completely different. I was very aware of his arms around me, his hot breath in neck and my hands resting on his broad chest. I could feel his abs on my elbow. And there was an electricity coming from him that was driving me crazy. I knew that he felt it to because he was stiff under me.  
I decided to put some distance between us and move away, he did the same at the same time and my head hit his nose. “Sorry, are you ok?” I watched him to see if there was blood. His face was at five inches from mine. “I´m fine” He said in a husky voice looking into my eyes. There was so much love and desire in them. He looked at my lips, and at my eyes again.  
“Kiss me Jacob” I whisper. His eyes grew in surprise  
“Bells?”  
I move forward and found his lips. He answer the kiss hesitantly, I made a soft groan in the back of my throat and that he reacted in a second. He put one hand in my waist and the other one on my hair. I reached his neck to pull him closer to me. He licked my lower lip and I opened my mouth founding his tongue. I heard a growl coming from his chest that made me want more. I was crushing his body, but I wasn´t close enough. He move away to kiss my jaw and my throat and I felt the heat of his hands roaming my back. “Jake” I sighed  
I reach at his back and put my hands at the hem of his shirt. I touch the hot skin of his waist and he shivered at the contact. I move to sit at his lap straddle him roaming my hands in his back from inside his shirt. “Bells” He whisper against my mouth. The sound erased every coherent thought of mi mind. Nothing matter anymore, just Jake and me, in this moment in this place. I keep raising my hands until I pass his shirt over his head. I kissed his jaw, his throat, his collar bone and his chest, before getting back to his mouth. “Bells, we need to stop. Or I will not be able to” He said in strangled voice.  
“I don´t want you to stop!” I keep kissing his neck “If one weekend is all we are going to have I want to do this” I said kissing his jaw and running my hand for his chiseled chest.  
He took my hand and removed me from him gently. “You don´t mean that” He said cautiously.  
I looked at his eyes “I do Jake. We are never going to see each other again, we just have two days and that´s it” My eyes were full of tears. “I want you Jake! I want you to make love to me”. For once I tried not to overthink everything, just let go and embrace my feelings. I knew that I may regret it later, but in this moment I just wanted to be with Jacob and dam with the consequences.  
“Bella, are you completely sure about this?” He released my hands.  
“I am, Jacob” He crash his lips on mine and I close my legs around his waist. He got up pulling me to his chest and holding me on the butt to keep me secured to his body. He walked to his room and put me gently on the bed. Never breaking our kiss.  
I push him a little, he looked at my confused and smiled when I remove my shirt and pull him back to me. He move his hands to my stomach and to my ribs and stopped before my breast. I groan in frustration and he chuckled. “May I touch Bells?” I nodded my head blushing. He cupped my breast and knead them. My back arch to get closer to his touch. “God! You are the most beautiful woman I ever seen” He said in my ear nibbling gentle my earlobe. “I love you so much, Bells”.  
“I love you too, Jake! So much!” He groaned at my words. But there were completely honest. I was in love with Jacob, and my feeling for Edward didn´t change that.  
He reach to remove my bra, putting his hands back on my breast. “Bells, if I do something that you are not comfortable with you tell me immediately, ok?” I just could nod to him. He bring his mouth at my right breast and sucked and nibble it gently. I never had feel anything like it. I thought that I was going to burst in flames “Oh God! Jake! That feels amazing” I felt him smile against my breast. He repeat his actions in the left breast, having the same reaction from me.  
His hands move down my stomach to the waistband of my jeans and I froze. He stopped immediately “Do you want me to stop?” He asked.  
I blushed “No, no. Is just that I never did anything like this before” I blushed more. “But I want to, with you”.  
“Bells, I have never done this before either. You don´t have nothing to worry about, is just us”  
“You have never done this?” I asked surprised. He looked like a Greek god.  
“I have fool around with some girls at school, but I´ve in love with you since I was fifteen.” He said sweetly. My heart melt at his words.  
“But Bells, we don´t have to do anything that you don´t want. That´s ok with me”. I pulled him back to my mouth and kissed with all the passion, love and despair that I felt for him.  
“I want this Jake, really! Make love to me.” He cup my face and kissed me back hungrily. His hand started to going down caressing my neck, my collarbone, my breast, my ribs and my waist. He opened my jeans and underwear and started to pull it down. I lift my hips to help him. He threw it across the room and looked at me. I felt very self-conscious, no one ever saw me naked before and I move my hands to cover myself. Jake stopped my hands gently “You are absolutely perfect, Bells” he said reverently. He move back to my mouth and his hands back to my breast.  
My own hands roam his perfect body, his back, his chest, his glorious abs and I hesitate at the hem of his sweatpants. I took a deep breath I started to remove them, he helped me removing his boxers in the same move. I have never saw a naked man in person, but I knew that the size was unusually large. I was afraid for a second if I was able to accommodate his sheer size. He move to his night stand and opened to take a small foil package.  
“You have condoms in your nightstand?” I asked arching and eyebrow “I thought you said that you never…” I trail off  
“I haven´t! Sam gave us all condoms when we first phased. He said that he didn´t want little wolves running around” he chuckled.  
I put my hand on his to stop him. “Reneé put me on the pill when I turned fifteen and since this is the first time for both of us we don’t need a condom” I blushed  
“Ok” he said. He seemed a little nervous, which was comforting to know that it wasn´t just me.  
He kissed me again, every time that he kissed me I feel like liquid fire thru mi veins. I have never felt anything like this consuming passion that Jacob woke up in me. I needed to feel his hands everywhere. He cupped my breast again and I moaned against his mouth. He position himself at my entrance. He broke up the kiss “Bells, are you absolutely sure about this?” I nodded again incapable to find my voice.  
He took a deep breath “This is going to hurt honey” He said caressing my face. I nodded again. He slid slowly inside of me and we both gasp at the feeling. “Oh God, Bella! You feel like heaven” his voice was full of passion. When he reach the barrier inside me he stopped. “Are you ready, honey?”  
“Yes” I said in a strangled voice. He made a soft but swift move and I gasped loudly, Jake stayed still, and continued caressing my face “I´m so sorry, honey! I hate to hurt you!” he said putting feather kisses all over my face.  
“It´s ok Jake, is normal. Just give me a second!” After a few minutes the pain subsided and I moved my hips tentatively. I smiled to encourage Jake and he started moving softly. The pain was quickly replaced for pleasure. “Oh God, Jake! That feels amazing!” I moan against his lips. I was acting on instinct at this point, raising my hips to meet his at every thrust. “Bells you feel so tight! Just like heaven”.  
I was lost in the feeling that my body was having! Every move that we made gave me a new wave of pleasure. I felt something building on the bottom of my belly. Jake thrust became faster and I was moaning in each and every one. In one point the pleasure became unbearable and I felt and explosion inside of me that made me moan so loud that in any other time would probably been embarrassing, but in that moment I couldn´t care less. My inner muscles clenched Jake inside of me and he cried out as he reached his own climax. He gave me several more slow thrust prolonging our pleasure. And he put his forehead on mine. “Bells that was the most amazing thing that I ever experienced!” He said kissing me softly.  
“I know, that was amazing, Jake!”  
He slid out of me and I instantly missed the contact. He lay down next to me and pull me to his chest kissing my hair. I sighed contently feeling my eyelids heavy. “I love you so dam much, Bells I just wish that was enough for you” was the last thing I heard before falling in a peaceful sleep.  
I woke up in the early afternoon. “Hi, Bells” Jake said cautiously “How do you feel? Are you hurt?” I knew that he was worry of me regretting what we did. And maybe I should, but I didn´t have it in me. It felt so right, so natural, and so perfect that I couldn´t regret it. Maybe Monday when I got back to my real life I would, but not now in my little piece of heaven.  
I turned my face and kissed his jaw. “I´m fine Jake! I´m a bit sore but not much. It was perfect! I´m so happy that we could experience this with each other”. He smiled my smile and kissed my forehead.  
“Are you hungry? I could make us some sandwiches”. He offered.  
“That would be great. I´ll help you” I motion to get out of bed.  
“No, stay there. I´ll do it! Is kinda sexy to make lunch knowing that there´s a hot naked woman in my bed” He grinned at me and I obviously blushed.  
We ate sandwiches in bed and talked, laughed, kissed and made love the whole day.  
Sunday morning we woke up late and made a big breakfast for ourselves. The day was sunny so we decide to go to the beach for a while! We saw the waves for a long time until Jake threw me over his shoulder like a cave man and ran to the water with me.  
“Don´t you dare to dunk me in the water Jacob Black! I´m warning you!” I said hitting his strong back with my fists.  
“Or what Bella? What you could possibly do to hurt me?” He asked.  
“Or I´m not going to have sex with you today” I said in a whisper knowing that his enhanced hearing will allow him to hear me.  
“Wow, wow, wow, don´t go all hustled! I´m sure we can work something out” He said taking me safe and sound to the sand. I laugh at his cute pouting. “Remember Bells, with great power comes great responsibility” That made me laugh even harder.  
We played at the beach a little more, one thing that I loved about Jacob was how care free he was. I felt younger when I was with him. With Edward everything was so serious all the time.  
We got back to the house, we cooked a late lunch, watch a movie and made love several times. We knew that our time was running out and our kisses and touching became more despair.  
At six I took my backpack from the twin’s bedroom and went to the living room. Jake was at the couch waiting for me. He took my bag in silence and put it in the bed of my truck and came back to the house. He had a serious look at his beautiful face and the teeth clenched, took my hands and looked deep into my eyes. “You know how much I love you, right?” He asked with tears running down his face.  
“I do” I said sobbing “And you know how much I love you, right? He nodded “Jake, I´m really happy that we have this time together. This is something that we will remember forever”.  
“I know! Me too” He hugged me for dear life and I hold on to him in the same way. We were both crying. He stepped back holding my hand and walked me outside. He hold me again when we got to the car and kissed my hair and then my lips.  
“I love so much Bella! And I really hope that you have the future that you are looking for”.  
“I love you too Jake! And I hope that you forgive me someday and remember me fondly”.  
I climbed up to my truck and drove away. I could see in the rear-view mirror an explosion of clothes and a russet wolf running into the woods.

JPOV

Maybe some people could think that I´m a fucking masochist for my weekend with Bella, but I don´t regret even a second of it. Even if the pain when she left was worst that at the beginning, I wouldn´t change a thing.  
Billy came home later on Sunday and I was on my room.  
“Hi son! How are you?”  
“Fine” I growled at him  
“Jeez Jake, I thought that you were doing better” If only he knew that all my dreams came truth for 3 days and then I lost everything again. Well, maybe lose imply that you had it at some point and I knew Bella was never mine.  
I had accepted the fact that I would never see her again. You will think that with acceptance came peace of mind, but not for me. The days before the wedding pass in a blur. Her heart beats were numbered and I felt like I was choking for air every single minute knowing that the woman I loved was about to die and couldn´t do anything because it was her choice.  
A very small part of me hoped that she´d change her mind after our weekend together. But the hope was short lived when I heard a conversation between Charlie and my dad telling that the wedding was still on even though that she seem devastated. Charlie was worry because she wasn´t eating and she seems lost. She was having nightmares again, just that this time she woke up calling for me. He told this to Billy in a whisper hopping that I couldn´t heard them, dam werewolf hearing!  
I was sure that the leech will forgive her for the days with me. Part of me wished that he didn´t and maybe she would be back to me. But my rational brain knew that I didn´t want for her to pick me because the dam leech leave her.  
I was counting the days to my trip to Hawaii. I needed to put distance with this place where every dam single thing reminded me of her. I hated that I couldn´t go before the wedding, but Billy had been a little weak and I didn´t want to leave him alone until Rachel was here.

BPOV

The night that I came back from Jacob´s was the worst of my life. Edward was there waiting for me as I expected after turn off my phone for 3 days. I told him everything about me and Jacob, he was so hurt and I felt like a monster for two different reasons. For one, I hated that I had hurt Edward, he didn´t deserved it. And second, I couldn´t find in me any regrets of the weekend. He forgave me and told me that he still wanted to marry me. He asked me if I wanted to continue with our wedding plans and he seem so devastated that I said yes promising myself to focus just in that.  
The two following weeks pass in a blur, I don´t remember some things of those days. Alice put me the dress to take measures, I visited the Cullen´s house and chat with everybody of superficial topics. When someone asked if I was ok my answer always was that it was nerves for the wedding. Charlie told me that he was worried about me and I assure him that I was fine. I asked Edward not to come at night before the wedding and he complied. Every single night I had the same nightmare that I have the first night at Jacob´s. I always lose him, every night. And I was so cold, all the time I was cold.  
I was like been a viewer of my own life. I could see things happen but couldn´t do anything about it. My mind seem disconnected form my body. And I couldn´t feel my heart anymore. One morning Charlie came to wake me up.  
“Bells, you have to get up now!” I sit at the bed like in autopilot.  
“Ok” I said blankly.  
“Bella, look at me” Charlie shake me gently  
“What?” I could hear myself asking.  
“Bella, do you even know what day is today?” He asked worriedly  
“No”  
“Is your wedding day sweetheart. Remember?”  
“Oh, ok. I should probably get ready then” I started to get up.  
“You see what I mean?” Charlie said to someone behind him. I didn´t know that there was someone else there. My mom got in to my room  
“Bella, baby is mom. Are you all right?” She sound scared.  
“Yes”  
“Honey, look at me” I looked at here “Baby, try to focus on me, you know who am I?  
“Off course! You are my mom”  
“Charlie we need to take her to the hospital, this is not normal. I think that she is catatonic or something”. She thought for a second. “Ok, I gonna tried something different. Bella, baby, I´m really sorry about this!” She slapped me at the face with all her might. That was the first thing that I felt in two weeks.  
“MOM, WHAT THE HELL? That hurt!” I rubbed my cheek.  
“Good! Charlie give us a second please.” She waited until he left the room. “Bella, your dad told me that all this started two weeks ago when you stay home alone and he was fishing. Something happened to you? Someone hurt you?” She told me hugging me. Her warm hug feel so comforting. I stared to crying. She let me sob until I calm myself  
“Bella, what happened that weekend?” She pushed.  
I told her everything. She heard me in silence and when I finished the whole story she kept holding me.  
“Baby, are you in love with Jacob?”  
“Yes”  
“And why are you marrying Edward?” She asked  
“I have to” I sob  
“But why? Are you pregnant?”  
“What? No. I have never slept with Edward!”  
“Ok, let´s try another approach. Bella, I want you to visualize the future that you want. Just you, without thinking in anyone feelings or any obligation that you think you have”.  
“Ok” I closed my eyes. It only took a second “Oh” I said in awe  
“There you go” Reneé smirked obviously proud of herself.  
JPOV  
The D day!  
This was officially the worst day of my fucking life! It was noon, I heard Seth saying that the wedding was at 4PM. Yeap, the little shit was attending to the happy event.  
I knew that Bella and I decided not to see each other again, but still hurt like hell that she didn´t try to contact me is the past two weeks. I end up in the same spot of always when it comes to her, our driftwood.  
In 5 days I will be in Hawaii and try to let all of this behind. And I heard the soft steps that make my stomach flip. I was sitting in the sand with my head between my hands “You have to be shiting me” I snarled without looking up “Two weeks of nothing and you decided that the best moment to come is just before your wedding?” She stopped on her tracks and said nothing.  
I sighed “What do you want?”  
She clear her throat.  
“I want our wedding at the beach, me in a simple white dress, bare food, with our dads, the pack and my friends from school. Us going to college together and coming back here after. Me teaching English at the Rez School and you fixing cars at your own shop. We will live in a cute cottage and we will have dinner there every night. Me with a big belly, smiling at you. Us with a couple of toddlers at the beach, and Billy and Charlie teaching them how to fish. Growing old and having grandchildren”.  
I look up slowly “What are you saying?” I asked cautiously standing up  
“I´m saying that I´m the biggest idiot on the planet. I´m saying that I don´t deserve your forgiveness or your love. But if by any chance you decide to forgive and love me I will spend the rest of my life trying to deserve you”. She was crying softly. “I called off the wedding Jake, I´m sorry that it took me so long”.  
“You are here to stay?” I needed to be sure  
She shrugged “If you have me”  
I erased the space between us in two strides, I circled my arms at her waist pulling her up and kissed her like never before. She put her small arms at my neck and her legs around my waist kissing me back just as passionately. When the need for air make us break the kiss I put my forehead in hers. “This is it, then?” I smiled her smile. “This is it. You and me” She grinned back to me and pulled me to her for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first fanfic  
> Please, tell me what you think. Any feedback is welcome


End file.
